


The Simple Things (Lucifer x GN!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: lucifer spoils MC with the simple things
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 55





	The Simple Things (Lucifer x GN!Reader)

You confuse him, a lot actually. You’re very… soft, and kind, and easy going. Your soft sides go well with his rough edges, and he finds himself leaning on you quite a lot; it’s like you’re the home he’s been missing for so long. You’re everything he’s attracted to and more, but he’s still so unsure on how to approach that. His logic tells him to spoil you, to drown you in gifts and attention. All eyes should be on you, at all times, with only the kindest words spoken to and about you, or people would have a problem with him. To him, you deserve more than just the world, and more than just him, that’s why he would make it his goal to give you everything you voiced interest in, no matter how ridiculous it might seem to him, or how expensive it turned out to be. You’re worth more than any money he owned. 

That’s why he was so confused when you’d look uncomfortable. He’d make sure you’re always well dressed; nothing but the most elegant clothes that are sure to bring out you. Jewelry that accented your skin tone and made sure your eyes were sparkling with every step. Dinner at expensive restaurants and trips to places you could only dream of ever affording yourself. At first he thought you just weren’t used to it. Your first, “really, Lucifer… it’s okay. I don’t need all this…” just made him think no one ever treated you right. “Nonsense, Darling. You deserve nothing but the best.” He likes to show off; he likes to show you off, especially. It’s in his nature, as the Avatar of Pride. It’s who he is. 

But the last thing he would want is for you to not feel safe with him. Or for you to be uncomfortable. It took him a while to understand what you really meant by, “I don’t need this.” It’s not only that you didn’t need it, it’s that you also didn’t want it. You wanted other things, like his time and presence. He had to learn that, “Come to bed, Lucifer.” Was more than just you being concerned for his health, which he still found ridiculous by the way since he does have a seemingly endless lifespan, but it also just meant you wanted him to hold you, to talk to you, and sometimes even be a little more intimate. He didn’t quite understand at first that, “let’s try this new recipe together!” Was more than just you wanting to get your hands dirty when he could take you out to Ristorante Six just as well; it was about making memories together by messing up and probably getting sauce everywhere. 

He’s starting to understand now. He’s starting to drown you less in materialistic things and more in himself. “Lucifer!” The giggle that would follow when he tackled you onto his bed, rubbing his cheek against yours with a soft smile while just holding you, was worth more than the sparkle in your eyes with that new diamond necklace he got you. The way your body felt against his early in the morning when you just talked about the day ahead was better than seeing that tight piece of clothing accenting all the right parts, although he will never not swoon over seeing your body tease him a little. Your lips whispering, “I love you,” sounded the sweetest when he was strolling down the streets with you, chasing you around the blocks and finally catching you in some dark alley that made his body tense and ease again when your sweet laugh reached his ears. 

Spoiling you now was more like this: “I would like to massage you, and afterward, maybe you could do that thing with your hands?” You’d laugh, telling him that you’re just lazily dragging them over his arms and how funny you thought it was that he liked it so much, but you’d agree. Spoiling you now was getting you art supplies and watching you paint the Devildom sky at 2 am when he was still up with paperwork. It was spoiling him, too, because he got to see your happy face a lot more now, and that’s what matters most to him; your happiness. You still got really spoiled; old habits die hard and he just loves to go a little over the limit when it comes to you, but it’s toned down to a point where you weren’t drowning in extravagance. You’re now drowning in him, too, and that’s what made you the happiest. He made you the happiest. 


End file.
